


Casus belli

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Oneshot, Oneshot collection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Arturia y Gilgamesh no pueden dejar de ser competitivos.





	Casus belli

**Author's Note:**

> Caso de guerra

La pelea ya llevaba media hora, la cafetería favorita de Arturia organizaba un concurso de disfraces en pareja y tanto a ella como a Gilgamesh les gustó la idea de participar, lamentablemente lo que no les gusto fueron sus elecciones de disfraz.

Ninguno le consultó al otro su opinión, así que cada quien compró diferentes atuendos y al momento de al fin hablar del tema, todo explotó.

—No voy a ponerme eso —espetó la rubia.

—Piénsalo Arturia, el primer premio es un año de postres gratis —El hombre trató de convencerla utilizando sus bien conocidas debilidades, pero la ojiverde no cedió.

—Yo quiero ir disfrazada del Rey Arturo —declaró su deseo mostrando con orgullo el vestido azul con armadura plateada que había adquirido.

Gilgamesh alzó una ceja mirando el traje. 

—¿Y qué se supone que sea yo? —preguntó con disgusto.

—Mi reina Ginebra, por supuesto —contestó con obviedad mostrando el vestido de terciopelo color guinda y la peluca pelirroja que había comprado para él.

El hombre frunció notoriamente el ceño. 

—¡No!—Casi gritó— Estaría más dispuesto a ser tu caballo que a disfrazarme de mujer—dijo enojado.

La rubia meditó unos segundos. 

—Lo del caballo también es buena opción, aunque ya es tarde para conseguir ese disfraz—dijo muy seria a lo que el hombre dobló ambas cejas.

—No hay manera de que me ponga un traje de caballo para que me montes Arturia —expresó con enfado, pero una idea cruzó su mente y su mirada cambio de enojada a traviesa— a menos que...

—¡No! —Esta vez la molesta era ella— Acéptalo Gilgamesh mis disfraces son mejores que los tuyos —El rubio bufó. 

—Claro que no, nos vestiremos de reyes de Babilonia con sus tradicionales atuendos y ganaremos ese concurso fácilmente —declaró con suficiencia.

—¡Me niego! —expresó la mujer— Sé que Babilonia era muy caluroso, pero esos trajes son demasiado reveladores para mí —confesó su molestia.

—Te verás fantástica —Intentó inflar su ego, lo cual era una jugada perdida pues la mujer frente a él no poseía ni un gramo de egocentrismo.

—¡No! Iremos de Arturo y Ginebra —dijo la rubia.

—¡No! Iremos de reyes de Babilonia —dijo el rubio.

—¡Arturo y Ginebra!

—¡Reyes de Babilonia!

Arturia al fin se impacientó. 

—¡Basta Gilgamesh! Me lo debes.

—¿Te lo debo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, yo te saque de aquel bar aquella vez que te pusiste muy ebrio —Le recordó.

—¿Ah sí? —Dos podían jugar esa táctica, pensó el rubio— Yo fui por ti el día que te indigestaste en aquel concurso de comer salchichas.

La rubia frunció el ceño. 

—Yo me puse aquel diminuto bikini que me compraste en mi cumpleaños —Dejó salir la molestia que llevaba cocinando desde hace unos meses.

—Se te veía increíble —respondió él— en cambio, yo me comí todo lo dudosamente comestible que cocinaste en mi cumpleaños.

La mujer abrió la boca consternada y no se resistió a hundirse a su nivel. 

—Yo nunca me quejo por las horas que te tardas arreglándote en el baño—Le echó en cara al rubio, pero éste ya tenía su contraataque listo.

—Pues yo nunca me quejo por todo el cabello lacio y rubio que encuentro en la ducha y que tengo que quitar para que no se tape el drenaje, lo cual quizá haga que me tarde más tiempo en mi arreglo personal—analizó el hombre irritado.

—¡Tú también eres rubio y lacio!—contestó escandalizada.

—Sí —aceptó él—, pero a mí no se me cae el cabello —dijo pasando sus dedos a través de su clara cabellera.

La rubia se estaba enfureciendo a gran velocidad, tenía que hacer algo para terminar con la ridícula discusión que estaban teniendo, así que jugó su arma secreta, el as bajo su manga.

—Vamos a ir de Arturo y Ginebra porque yo te quiero más—dijo con voz suave y le sonrió delicadamente.

Entonces Gilgamesh abrió los ojos sorprendido pero inmediatamente bufó. 

—Ha, retira eso Arturia, sabes perfectamente que no es verdad, en esta relación siempre he sido yo él que te quiere más a ti —dijo con una seriedad inquietante.

—Claro que no —Se defendió ella— eso fue sólo al principio, ahora te quiero más de lo que tú me quieres a mí —dijo acercándose a él.

—Por supuesto que no, yo te amo más—Dejó en claro el rubio.

—No, yo te amo más—La rubia comenzaba de nuevo a impacientarse y él lo notó, así que suspiró luego de darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos ganaría esta pelea.

—Arturia es imposible saber quién quiere más a quien, nos amamos, eso es lo que importa, por eso hacemos cosas el uno por el otro —Le dijo en un tono conciliador que hizo sentir mal a la mujer, ella bajó la mirada avergonzada y reconsideró en su mente la posibilidad de ponerse el disfraz de reina de Babilonia.

Pero antes de que pudiera tomar su decisión o hacer nada, Gilgamesh la sorprendió apresándola entre sus brazos y buscando su boca para poner fin al asunto.

Pasada la medianoche no había ni Rey Arturo ni Rey de Babilonia a la vista; en la sala de la casa, recostados sobre los disfraces yacían un Gilgamesh y una Arturia completamente desnudos, con el cuerpo perlado de sudor mientras se abrazaban.

—El concurso ya terminó —dijo la rubia después de mirar el reloj de pared.

El hombre suspiró y sonrió. 

—Que lástima, no tendrás postres gratis —dijo con un falso tono de tristeza.

—Tendrás que cocinar para mí postres comestibles—declaró ella.

—Hahahaha no lo vas a olvidar ¿verdad?—Gilgamesh la acercó más a él y ella negó con la cabeza haciéndolo sonreír y plantar un beso en su sien.

—Te cocinaré lo que quieras —Le dijo feliz.  


End file.
